


Opposites

by Cole2260



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Harry Styles, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cole2260/pseuds/Cole2260
Summary: Harry and Louis meet in a bar.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Opposites

Louis was scowling. Niall would probably say it was his natural state, but when another body jostled him on his way to the bar, Niall could fuck right off with the teasing. He’d been the one to convince Louis to come to this club, despite Louis hating these sorts of things.

He’d come to hate them not long after he’d been old enough to be allowed into them. Niall liked trying to get him laid, but people overlooked him. There was always surprise at first, that he was an Alpha, and then disinterest, or even disdain.

Louis realized very well that he didn’t _look_ like an Alpha. He was short. He was slender. His shoulders where narrow and no matter how much he worked out in the gym; he never really gained any actual mass.

People mistook him for a Beta, or even sometimes an Omega, all the time before they caught his scent. He’d thought about using scent blockers to make himself _smell_ like a Beta too just so people would stop looking at him like he was some sort of anomaly just because he wasn’t six feet tall.

Fuck that. Fuck them. He wasn’t going to change himself because other people were idiots.

He pushed his way through a group that were standing in his way of something alcoholic and ignored the noises of outrage he received. The bar was just as crowded as the rest of the place and Louis sidled up in between two men to order a beer.

He scowled at the two guys to the left of him, who seemed to be play fighting with each other and Louis stepped away from them, inadvertently knocking into the guy on his right. He turned to the dude, in the moment unsure if he was going to apologize or say something that would probably be mean, but the words died before they made it out of his mouth.

The man was….just wow. He had turned as well to look at Louis. Big green eyes met his own. “Um…sorry. Was I too close?” He started to get up from his stool.

“You’re really fucking pretty,” Louis blurted out, because he had absolutely no filter. That pretty face blushed crimson red and it made him look even prettier. He ducked his head and a shock of curly brown hair fell forward.

“Um…thanks? So are you?”

Louis laughed. “That a question?”

The guy shrugged, peaking up at him through thick, eyelashes and curls. Louis leaned a bit closer, just because and that was when he caught the guy’s scent. _Holy fuck._

“You’re an Omega.”

He stiffened, and very suddenly those green eyes looked wary. “Yeah.”

“That’s fucking awesome.”

_That_ startled a laugh out of him and, shit. Dimples. He had dimples. Call him a hypocrite too, but Louis couldn’t help but to be surprised. The guy had to be at least six feet tall, and he had those broad shoulders that everyone thought Louis should have to be an Alpha. No way he’d go for Louis.

“What’s your name?” He asked.  
  


“Harry.” He paused fidgeted with his drink for a moment.

“Well, Harry. I’m Louis.” He paused and then, “want to get out of here?”

Harry looked startled. “Really?”

Louis frowned. “I mean, if you don’t want to.” Not that he’d be surprised. Harry was a lot bigger than him and probably didn’t want an Alpha who wasn’t even as tall as him.

“No, no! I just meant-“ Harry cut himself off, and leaned in closer. “It’s just…most Alpha’s don’t want anything to do with me.”

That almost shocked a laugh out of Louis because of what he’d been thinking before he’d made it to the bar. “Really?”

Harry shrugged again, those lips forming a pout. “I guess they want someone they can carry around or fit under their arm or manhandle easier and stuff. Most Alphas do anyway.”

“Well,” Louis leaned even closer to him, grinning, “I’m not most alphas.”

He was awarded that grin back and then Louis grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the exit. Louis’ apartment was close by and they made it inside the door before Louis was on him, bringing him down into a kiss. Harry’s hands found his waist and he kissed back, tugging at the buttons on Louis’ shirt as he did.

By the time they reached Louis’ bedroom, their shirts were gone, and Louis had worked open Harry’s pants. He yanked them down and pulled back slightly.

“Take them off and get on the bed. On your back.”

Harry obeyed. Tugging his pants and underwear completely off and lying back. Louis didn’t take his off right away, instead crawling over Harry. He grabbed the others hands and held them above his head.

“Keep them here, yeah?”

Harry nodded, obedient, and Louis slid down his body. He gripped Harry’s thighs and spread his legs, moving to sit between them. Harry’s little cock was standing at attention and the opening just under it, where his balls would have been if he had been born an Alpha, was shiny with slick already.

“Do you even need any sort of prep?” Louis asked as he sunk one finger into Harry without warning. Harry arched in surprise and shook his head. “No? Probably not.” He wouldn’t, really. Omegas were made for this. Their bodies were designed to take a knot, but Louis liked this part too.

“Maybe I just like this part,” he commented, pressing a second finger inside Harry. Maybe he was just overzealous? He hadn’t had a one-night stand in ages. Hadn’t gotten laid in ages. Harry’s hands fisted above his head, but he didn’t move them.

Louis smiled. “Turn over.” His smile widened when Harry immediately obeyed, and Louis pulled his hips up. He positioned Harry to where his face was pressed into the pillows, he was on his knees with his legs open wide enough to be just this side of uncomfortable and he canted his hips up, his back arched forward.

“Can you come from just my knot?” Louis asked, moving to his drawer to get a condom.

“I…yes,” Harry admitted into the pillow, “I’m very sensitive.”

“Great.” Louis moved over him, running a hand along his back while his cock nudged at Harry’s slick opening. “Don’t move, darling. I’ll do the work.” He slid all the way in in one stroke, pressing his forehead into Harry’s back and panting for a second at the squeeze of Harry’s inner walls against his cock.

“Shit,” he whispered. He probably wasn’t going to last long. The sound he knocked out Harry when he pulled out only to slam straight back in, a high sort of whine, only made it better. In fact, Harry was not exactly quiet when Louis started a steady rhythm after that either.

He didn’t move though. That sort of obedience sent a thrill through Louis too.

He was right. It wasn’t going to last long. The base of his dick was already swelling, and he pressed forward, slamming home several more times until his knot caught. He cried out at the squeeze as he orgasmed, and vaguely heard Harry shout his as well.

They maneuvered on their sides when they came down from the high and Louis reveled in the feeling of being inside an Omega again. And such a pretty, obedient Omega too.

“We should totally do that again sometime.”

And Harry, the fucker, giggled and looked over his shoulder to meet his gaze. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.”

Louis grinned into his skin. Alright.


End file.
